The Sun, Moon, and Shadow
by SereneMelodies
Summary: A quick drabble: Kise and Kuroko have a quiet talk at night. Fluff. Part 2 is angst Mido-POV.
1. The Happy Shadow

**Sun, Moon, and Shadow**

Written for Mitsucchi. I hope you enjoy! This is my way of trying to make up for my crappy writer's block for The Only One For Me.

Also written for Hinekosama who seems to enjoy KiKuro quite a bit uhuhuhu~

(These two lovely peoples can be found on Tumblr)

**Warning:** Not proofread. I usually take an agonizingly long time to write fics, so this is just a quick drabble :D

* * *

"Kurokocchi, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Kise teased in his usual cheesy manner. His fingers threaded themselves with the young, kindergarten teacher's much smaller ones.

"I suppose so," Kuroko said quietly, nibbling on his lips.

Kise had trained to be a pilot to run away from Kuroko after confessing his feelings to him. That way, he'd never have to face Kuroko again, spending his life floating around in the air and drifting from place to place. Because home really was where Kuroko was. The blond male could hardly contain his feelings for the slim, delicate but strong boy-now-man. To his shock, though, Kuroko had accepted his feelings, his love. And they had dated throughout high school, throughout their years in college.

Now they were living together, with Kise working full-time as a model. He actually didn't have to work at all, with his ridiculously high pay. It was a good life.

Was there a limit to happiness, Kise wondered. He didn't really want to know the answer.

"Why do you sound so depressed?" Kise turned to face his lover.

"Do you never notice the moon?"

The question threw Kise off guard. "Well, of course I do. It's beautiful but it merely reflects the light of the sun, doesn't it?"

At that, Kise sobered. That was rather like him. He was really the moon and the thought filled him with a peculiar self-loathing.

It wasn't that he loved that idiot tanned basketball player, because that wasn't true at all. But he _had_ looked up to Aomine a lot. Respected him, admired him, wanted to surpass him at all costs. Aomine, though, was the true light. Kise was merely a reflection, a copy of that light. He hadn't been able to beat him at all, ever. Was that natural? There was only so much failure one could take…

There was nothing special about the moon, then. It could produce nothing on its own, an unoriginal, weaker version of the sun. It was the sun that had power on this earth…

"Kise-kun?"

"Tetsucchi," Kise said, his serious tone matching his completely impassive face. "I don't think I like the moon at all, actually. It's a bit pathetic isn't it-"

"Ryouta-kun. Your face is too easy to read," Kuroko responded, moving to rest his head against the model's shoulder. "I followed your thoughts."

"That's embarrassing-"

"The moon is beautiful. I can always see the moon, you know? I don't have trouble looking directly at it. In fact, I like looking at it when I go to sleep because it soothes me. It gives off a gentle, loving light. Sometimes it's hard to find, because it waxes and wanes, because it gets hidden by clouds from time to time. But it's always there for me and I know that it is, even during those times. And on nights like this when there's a full moon, I can't help but stare at it," Kuroko murmured quietly.

"T-Tetsucchi…" Kise's eyes welled with tears.

"So don't be like that. You should appreciate yourself more." Kuroko lifted his head to smile at him brightly.

"But a shadow exists much better under the real light, the sun."

To Kise's shock, Kuroko hooked his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a mind-numbing kiss.

"Don't worry about the shadow. The shadow is happy."

"I love you, Tetsucchi. I really do."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Very short, huh XD It's my attempt at a drabble. I usually write thousands and thousands of words. This is quite new to me ~.~

Leave a comment, ne?


	2. The Unhappy Star

**The Sun, Moon, and Shadow**

_Sequel**  
**_

**Author's Note: **I was trying to catch up on KuroBasu manga because I'm pitifully behind (just got to Q33. I know. pathetic T_T)

I just couldn't help it. I ended up writing a MidoKuro sequel.

Warning: Angst. Short Mido-POV.

* * *

If Aomine was the sun, Kise was the moon.

What an apt description. Midorima exhaled loudly, seated on a chair he'd placed in the balcony.

Well, if Aomine was the sun and Kise was the moon, Midorima himself was merely one of those stars dotting the night sky, brilliant but not nearly enough from what could be seen on earth. And wasn't the earth what mattered anyway? He was just one of those far away celestial bodies that were meaningless. There were other people that played at his level, that lived at his level. He could claim nothing – not specialness, not uniqueness, not even talent or skill.

He simply existed. Somewhere in this vast universe, he shone…like every other star.

Green eyes seemed to shine equally brightly as they gazed at the full moon, filled with an intense emotion that was usually nonexistent, especially at the hospital where he worked as the doctor he'd studied hard to become.

He hated this.

He'd never been competition for them anyway. Aomine was the sun, Kise was the moon.

It was like a chant.

How could someone like him compare? In looks, in physical capability, in terms of closeness to the shadow… He didn't. He couldn't. He'd never been a candidate.

_In basketball, is the best way of playing to shoot from afar?_

His eyes stung.

_No, it's the dunk. It's the technique and its image that makes it the best move! _

_But that's no good. It's best to make points from the 3-point line. Because every time you score, you get three points._

There had already been such a clear difference laid down between the two of them, him and Kise. Midorima knew he was supposed to be the logical one, the intelligent one, the level-headed one. And Kise just sparkled as always. Even though he would never catch up to Aomine, Kise had that quality in him that was able to attract people with his kind personality. The moodmaker of the Generation of Miracles…

_You're smart, Midorima-kun. But sometimes, you're so dumb._

_It's the simple truth. Sooner or later, I'll prove that to you._

Why had he even bothered? What had he tried to prove?

And, besides, despite his efforts, he'd never succeeded. He'd trained for this reason, trained to beat Kuroko, to show him that it was possible for logic to win.

But when it came down to it, could logic ever win against emotion? He'd proved exactly the opposite. He couldn't possibly play with that logic.

Kise loved dunks. His favorite move…

Midorima would never be that way in Kuroko's eyes.

A tear slid down his cheek to his shock. What was this?

Ah, fate…It hurt.

Why couldn't he be like Kise? Why couldn't he be like Aomine?

Why couldn't he have had the chance?

He had tried so hard to keep the Aquarius away from him. It was never meant to be. But fate was not always as kind to him.

It was downright cruel sometimes.

The shadow was happy with the moon. The gentle, peaceful, beautiful moon.

His world was controlled by logic. Reason. Rules.

And Kuroko was the one anomaly.

Midorima wanted to understand. Why was this happening to him? He couldn't comprehend why he'd continued basketball, other than the fact that he thought he'd liked it…

When really, what he truly liked was the idea of getting the chance to play against Kuroko again.

He wasn't a light. Midorima would never be one. Couldn't be one.

Scrupulously, painstakingly, he'd followed the rules of fate. He had done everything he possibly could. But Kuroko was never meant to be a part of his world.

It was as ridiculous as a moth that was attracted to a flame.

Only pain.

Another tear trickled down his cheek. Shaking, taped fingers reached up to touch the wetness as though it was totally foreign to him.

More and more tears…

Suddenly, they were everywhere, streaming down his face.

Why was he crying?

His vision blurred.

Would this mean he'd be reminded of the thing he could never have every time he looked at the moon, at the sun?

And he would hate the stars forever.

If this was love…

Midorima looked up to the sky again, closing his eyes.

He didn't want to feel it. If it was going to be this painful…

He'd rather retreat to that world before Kuroko had ever come into his life and turned everything upside down.

_I'm…so…_

_Lonely…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just had to write this :( But I'm done now so...

I'll go work on stuff I should be working on...

XD


End file.
